Idolatra al sol
by C. L. AyA
Summary: El amaba al sol, lo amaba tanto que lastimaba y lo envidiaba, al igual que a esas personas brillantes.


**Cada quien con sus cosas, y Fairy Tail no es de nadie más que de Mashima©.**

* * *

**Idolatra al sol.**

_C. L. AyA_

_~Su sol de invierno~_

* * *

Yukino es linda. Es cálida. Y sin embargo para Rogue es tan distante como el sol en ese invierno.

Rogue lo sabe, Yukino tiene miedo, no quiere que la vuelvan a abandonar, y por eso ella agarra con tanta fuerza como le es posible la mano de Sting.

Sting es… Sting. El es su mejor amigo, es Imperativo e Idiota, más Idiota que imperativo, y egoísta, muy egoísta. Por eso constantemente se pregunta si él sabía lo que pensaba acerca de Yukino.

Maldito Sting le había ganado la jugada, bueno, no era como si en su mente hubiera surcado el querer algo más. Rogue se conformaba con verla y no mirarla, como él sol, con el peligro siempre presente de que se le quedara observando tanto tiempo que al final terminara ciego, cegado por su Luz

Yukino es Luz, igual que Sting. Y él es todo lo contrario.

A veces se preguntaba como podía convivir tanto tiempo con personas tan brillantes sin derretirse o sufrir algún daño permanente.

–Rogue, no crees que vas muy atrás. –La voz de Sting tiene un tono más alegre de lo común, voltea ligeramente su cara hacia el sin detener el paso, Yukino le sonríe, y él niega con un ademen.

El Trió atraviesa un bosque y Rogue observa los arboles calvos mientras sus pasos quedan marcados en la nieve, y entre tanto blanco podría jurar que Yukino se pierde de su vista. Sacude la cabeza, ella está ahí, mas presente que nunca, más feliz que nunca. Junto a Sting.

Rogue siente un ligero pellizco en el pecho, y se reta a sí mismo para seguir ignorándolo, justo como lo a echo esos últimos meses.

Rogue quiere a Yukino, le gusta tanto como el sol, Pero también le teme de la misma forma.

_Demasiado brillante para una sombra_, se recuerda así mismo.

Aligera el paso, perdiendo completamente de vista a la pareja y sonríe de lado al notar el silencio que se ha formado a su alrededor, una briza helada pasa a su lado, obligándolo a hundirse a un mas en la gruesa bufanda que llevaba para la ocasión. Y ha Rogue le es imposible el no recordar a Sting.

El día en que lo conoció, Sting le había caído encima desde un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente por algunos minutos. Y cuando al fin despertó pensó que había muerto; Un niño rubio le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa como nunca jamás alguien se había atrevido. Sting era demasiado brillante desde antes de conocerlo. Y Rogue se aferro a él como toda buena sombra.

Rogue admira a Sting, le fascina tanto como el sol, Pero también le envidia de la misma forma

_Demasiado brillante para una sombra_, se recuerda así mismo.

Y desea mentalmente poder tragar toda la luz que emitían Yukino y Sting, así podría mantenerlos a su lado por siempre. Frustrado por aquel sentimiento tan insano se tira en la nieve, ojala y los coyotes se lo comieran.

A Rogue le parece eterno el tiempo que pasa ahí, hasta que nota que sus dedos empiezan a quedar morados y se levanta, con la esperanza de sus compañeros ya se hayan marchado por cansarse de esperarlo.

La idea de no volver nunca más al gremio le empieza a parecer tentadora, y se promete dejar de ser tan dependientes de ellos dos, era hora de que se fuera de aquella zona de Confort que tanto le costaba mantener.

Estaba más que seguro de sus compañeros se abrían ido, y eso le agrada, el llegar solo al gremio, sería el primer paso para que se separara de esas personas tan brillantes.

Avanza, más perezoso que nunca, desganado. Sus pies comenzaban a hundirse en la nieve y su ropa estaba salpicada de blanco, retuvo una carcajada sarcástica al pensar que ahora era tan blanco que brillaba, de alguna manera su deseo se cumplió.

Oye unas carcajadas conocidas, pero finge ignorarlas, su mente le empezaba jugar bromas.

Rogue llega exactamente en donde el bosque termina y abre grandemente los ojos. Ellos seguían ahí. Más relucientes que nunca, con blancas sonrisas. Quedo estático es su lugar.

–Rogue-sama ya nos estábamos preocupando por usted. –Yukino se agarra el corazón y Rogue nota un brillo particular en sus ojos, ella corre hacia él y le empieza a sacudir la nieve de la ropa. Mientras Sting lo insulta por haberse tardado casi dos horas en llegar, y se escusa de no haberlo ido a buscar, porque lo más probable era que el necesitara un momento de emo-soledad. Rogue aprecia el gesto, era más que verdad

Sting le pasa la mano por el cuello y Yukino toma del codo a Rogue para que pudieran caminar juntos, sin que ninguno de los tres quedara atrás.

Rogue sonríe por un breve momento, estaba feliz, lo habían esperado.

Sus personas brillantes estaban cada uno alado de él, y Rogue como buena sombra no se separaría de ellos nunca.

Rogue ama a Sting y Yukino, les adora tanto como el sol, Pero también teme perderlos de la misma forma.

_Demasiado brillantes para una sombra_, se recuerda así mismo_, Y también demasiado brillantes como para dejarlos sin una sombra._

* * *

**17/03/2014 10:02PM**

**No sé, me dio por escribir algo con este trió, La verdad es que Yukino me era indiferente, pero últimamente me ha empezado a llamar mucha la atención. Originalmente iba a ser un RoKino o como se escriba, pero evoluciono en un Stinkino( O como se escriba XD) , Y la verdad me encanto como quedo y eso es lo importante.**

**Lo sé, la fecha no coincide, pero como no tengo Internet, quien sabe cuando lo suba Xd. Probablemente digan que anduve de floja y no escribí, por eso puse hasta la hora (/¬\)**

_** Dedicado a: Mi amigo secreto (solo los elegidos entenderán)**_

_**¿**_**Review?**

**Posdata: ¡De momento mi computadora ha agarrado Internet, que emoción!**


End file.
